Episode 30
''**Told from the Point of View of Lucas Odair**'' I roll over and fall face first on the floor. I curse under by breath as I stand up. I walk into the bathroom where I slip a black shirt on. I grab a two muffins off the table and just as I grab my backpack my mother comes out of the living room. I curse again, give a slight hello and leave, she shouts to me to say goodbye to my dad but I want nothing to do with him. I walk about a block and I meet Rivani at our usual spot and like every morning she is standing there in her black hoody with an energy drink in her hand. I smile and the sight of her. I embrace her and hand her the muffin as we walk the 6 blocks to school. As we get closer to school we can hear people whispering and whistling at us, I curse again and step inside after Rivani. We walk to homeroom where I listen to Mr. Oviatt blab on about the Capitol falling, the old man peeks my intrest when he starts talking about the Coruption and what happened to Avox's. I am shocked but intriuged. I turn around to see Rivani leave the room, I get up and rush after her, then Mr. Oviatt follows us out. He shouts at both of us to get back in class but I could care less, I am at Rivani's side holding her as she cries. He sends both of us to the principals, I grab out my pocket knife and I take a swing as he nears. I grab Rivani's hand as we run out the door into the hard rain. We get chased maybe 2 blocks then they turn back, I run to my house where upon getting the door I see my parents at the table. For the billionth time today I curse and slump down against the door with my hand still in Rivani. My mother starts yelling at me after hearing what I did, the school calls and yippy I am suspended for 2 weeks. Silently I say thank you as I am slapped across the face by my mother. I look at her with my temper on the rise, my dad steps in and takes me upstairs. They call River and she comes to get Rivani, she screams for me to help and I again reach for my knife, I cut my dads arm and mine in the process as I grab Rivani and flee. We take refuge with some friends, we spend the night there and we board a train to District 12 the next morning at day brake. We exit the train while I hold up Rivani as I can tell that she will pass out. I pick her up and carry her to the Mellark's. Upon arriving there they are pretty shocked to see me, they let us inside and they whisk Rivani away to treat her. Katniss and I get into an argument and like a bitch she threathens to call my parents, I explain to her what happened and then I do something I never thought I would. I grab my knife and I stab myself in the gut, I collapse and lay there on the floor surrounded by people who could just make my hurt worse. Read More: Episode 31